Un malentendido
by Altair-san
Summary: Orihime se encuentra sola y empieza a creer que fue abandonada por Ulquiorra... ¿realmente sería capaz de eso?


**Hola! :3 Espero disfruten este Ulquihime! y recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen sino al gran Tite Kubo ^^**

* * *

Se escucha el sonido de un timbre, pero no uno cualquiera, sino uno que indica la culminación del día en la universidad, algunos salen del salón apresuradamente como si tuvieran una agenda apretada, otros hacen hora charlando en sus carpetas; mientras tanto un pelinegro guarda con calma sus cosas, en eso mira el reloj dándose cuenta de que cierta chica terminó sus clases de preparatoria hace diez minutos.

Se retiró del salón con un libro en la mano y la otra sosteniendo su maleta. Al salir de la universidad se podía ver claramente el cambio de estación en las hojas de los árboles: era otoño, a él no le disgustaba pero aun así no era una de sus estaciones favoritas.

Se distrajo un momento de su lectura al notar a una joven particular, tenía cabellos anaranjados y hermosos ojos grises, vestía un uniforme de preparatoria; se dio cuenta que sus miradas se encontraron, ella sonrió alegremente:

- ¡Ulquiorra! – exclamó llena de energía y corriendo hacia él.

El ojiverde abrió levemente los ojos al tener un mal presentimiento y no tardó mucho en suceder ya que la chica tropezó cayendo en el duro suelo. Ulquiorra se acercó a tenderle la mano notando que aquel accidente llamó mucho la atención de algunos chicos que rondaban cerca de ahí:

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó.

- Sí… - respondió ella poniéndose de pie con dificultad y mirando alrededor borrando su sonrisa– perdona… ya es la tercera vez que pasa.

- ¿No te dije que tuvieras cuidado, mujer?

- Bueno sí – rió un poco – prometo tener más cuidado.

- Lo mismo dijiste la vez anterior – agregó Ulquiorra comenzado a caminar y guardando el libro en su maleta.

- ¡Espera!

Orihime lo siguió hasta que él se detuvo frente a una banca cerca al parque:

- Quédate aquí – ordenó.

- ¿A… Aquí? – Repitió confundida - ¿Y tú? ¿A dónde vas a ir?

- Solo obedece, mujer.

Ella marcó sus cejas con depresión e inmediatamente hizo caso a las órdenes de su novio. Ulquiorra se fue del lugar dejándola sola.

* * *

Pasando unos minutos él aun no regresaba, Orihime empezaba a creer que la abandonó como castigo por lo que pasó… "¿De verdad me abandonó?" "No creo que él sea capaz de hacer algo así" "Pero se veía molesto" "¿Molesto? Pues la verdad a veces es tan inexpresivo que no se ni lo que piensa" "Orihime eres una tonta ¿Cómo puedes avergonzarlo frente a sus compañeros?" "Pero no fue mi intención" "Orihime eres tan torpe" "¡Torpe!"

¡Torpe! ¡Torpe! ¡Torpe!

- ¡Kyaaa sal de mi cabeza! – gritó tapando sus oídos como una niña mientras pataleaba. De pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en su rodilla, al revisar vio que se trataba de un raspón, en todo este tiempo no se había percatado.

"¿Una herida?" "Vaya Orihime que despistada eres" "No lo soy" "¿Entonces porque no te fijaste de eso antes?" "Ehh… pues yo…" "Admítelo eres despistada y torpe" "No es verdad" "¡Que sí!" "¡Que no!" "¡Sí!"

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – se decía negando con su cabeza y hablando en voz alta.

A unos cuantos centímetros de encontraba un pelinegro que llevaba una bolsa en la mano, la miraba un tanto confundido y con una gota cayendo por su sien:

- Mujer… ¿Qué haces? – aquella pregunta hizo que la pelinaranja reaccionara y que al verlo llorara de alegría.

- ¡Ul… Ulquiorra! – exclamó lanzándose sobre él, por suerte el ojiverde pudo sujetarla con fuerza para que ambos no cayeran al suelo.

- ¿Estabas discutiendo con tu conciencia de nuevo? – ella asintió aferrándose más a él.

- ¡Creí que no volverías! – Le dijo mientras se separaba de él - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

El pelinegro le enseñó la bolsa que tenía:

- La farmacia de la esquina estaba cerrada, tuve que caminar más cuadras de lo normal ¿Cómo está tu rodilla?

Orihime abrió sus orbes, las piezas empezaban a encajar en su cabeza, él nunca la abandonó solo fue a la farmacia porque su rodilla estaba lastimada, estaba realmente feliz al notar las molestias que tuvo que pasar el pelinegro por ella:

- ¿Mujer?

- ¿Eh? – salió de sus pensamientos

- ¿Te sigue ardiendo?

- Ahh… un poco – le contestó mirando la zona afectada.

- Siéntate – en eso sacó de la bolsa unas vendas, algodón y alcohol, ella se quedó realmente sorprendida al ver todo lo que trajo.

- Esto… Ulquiorra ¿Todo eso es necesario? – preguntó con un sonrisa confundida.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – se arrodilló delante de ella para tener mejor aproximación a la herida.

Empezó a desinfectar el raspón con cuidado:

- Si te duele guárdate tus quejas, yo te advertí que no corrieras mujer – indicó tan serio como siempre haciendo en un aura oscura rodeara a la chica.

- Ehh… está bien…

Acto seguido ya se hallaba vendando la herida, la ojigris se sonrojó un poco al ver la postura de Ulquiorra, ¿Qué es lo primero que pensarían los demás si vieran que él se arrodilla frente a ella?

Cubrió sus mejillas y bajó su cabeza para que él no la viera, era algo realmente vergonzoso y más porque se imaginaba si algún día llegaría un momento como ese:

- Ya está… - avisó Ulquiorra poniéndose de pie - ¿Mujer que tienes?

- Na… nada – levantó la cabeza riendo un poco, aún seguía sonrojada – gracias… por curarme – su rodilla se encontraba vendada y se puso de pie con normalidad.

- Bien, andando – se puso en marcha.

- ¡Sí! – como siempre se dispuso ir tras de él.

- Sabes…

- ¿Qué cosa? – volteó a verlo con curiosidad.

- Para prevenir deberíamos ir por algo para tu fiebre.

- ¡¿Fiebre?! – gritó.

- Tu rostro está muy rojo, no creas que no me di cuenta.

- ¡No es fiebre! – negó nerviosa.

- ¿Entonces?

- Ah… no es nada, estoy perfectamente bien – se enmendó la pelinaranja.

- Aún hay tiempo para ir a la farmacia.

- ¡Estoy bien enserio!

Continuaron el sendero del parque acompañados de las excusas de Orihime, tenía una personalidad infantil e inmadura, pero tenía un buen corazón, eso fue lo que le llamó la atención al joven, soportarla no era difícil para él, es más, el pelinegro disfrutaba de cada segundo que pasaba con ella por eso estaría a su lado por siempre.

* * *

Aquí termina este one shot :D

ojala lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo cuando lo escribí! recueden que pueden dejar reviews (sugerencias, criticas, etc) serán bien recibidos y me ayudarán a mejorar :3


End file.
